What Hurts The Most
by Nialls irish accent
Summary: A certain person from yahiro's past had threatened to kill the love of his life as revenge for sins that he had committed before. Megumi doesn't have any idea to what turns are occuring in her life. Can yahiro stop the psycho man before he gets to megumi?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people ^.^ So this is my debut as a "fanfic author" and i just posted a chapter to see if y'all like it ! So if u do then i 'll take this story forward! Happy reading :) x

* * *

~The mystery of last night~

On the night of her break up with yahiro, a lot of sobbing and letting all frustration out later sat the hapless heartbroken girl distressed  
Her eyes were all sore from all the crying . While laying on the couch she recollected her and yahiro's memories, her favourite one was when they both has gone to her favourite idol's concert and she was luckily picked to join him on stage and plus she was kissed by him. On the walk back home megumi was on cloud nine and she skipped and hummed cheerfully following an extremely annoyed and pissed off yahiro. Suddenly megumi was brought back to earth when she was pulled back and a pair of hot lips kissed her passionate as both faces were turning redder than a rose and a desperate yahiro then asked her, "whose kiss was better?" Somehow this memory made her even more upset. Why can't things revert back to how they were before.? She knew it couldn't and she had to move on but how?She is still in love with hurts.. a lot that the person you have an undying love for doesn't want to be with you anymore.  
All the thoughts taking over her mind was depressing her. She took out her coat from the wardrobe grabbed her keys lying carelessly on the side table and ventured out on that rainy night. There was indeed one way to move on one way to let out all her feelings and emotions, through singing...

At 6 in the morning

"Megumi, knock knock, megumi knock knock, MEGUMI !" "Huh?" Megumi woke up to screaming and constant knocking on her door. Hikari screamed at the top of her lungs" Open the door Megumi we are going to get late" Yeah coming"Megumi shouted back (late for what?)While getting up she felt a sharp prick on the head and a memory quickly flashed before her eyes, a loud screech of a car crashing right into a tree. Megumi snapped out of it and headed towards the door.

As she raised her hand to turn the door knob she paused to notice the purple bruise on her hand. Hey how did that happen?She exclaimed but didn't get time to think of that as the knob turned and an angry Hikari stepped in.

"What ?we were supposed to go on a trip!?"

"Don't tell me you forgot it was today did you meg, i am not taking any excuses you are accompanying us you hear that?"

"ok , il pack my bag right away and get ready in 10 minutes, by the way i forgot where are we off to?"  
Megumi was in a perplexed state of mind and tried hard to remember when they had planned the date and venue for the trip but it didn't ring any bells.  
(Funny how can i not remember it was today)

"We are going to this resort .Its called " The Resort" Yahiro's parents own it ." Hikari snikered a bit.  
Megumi was tossing stuff messily in her travel bag when she froze on hearing the last sentence." yahiro's resort" she repeated with a blank expression not knowing what to think .

Meanwhile at another part of the city...

It was a ragged room ridiculously small packed with furniture leaving one whole side of the wall which was covered with pictures of a certain brunette and to the left a coat was carefully hanged where a young man was grinning deviliously wiping the blood flowing from the wound on his forehead.

At the resort..

The gang reached at "The Resort" sweating profusely.  
"I can't wait to jump into the pool" Akira complained and the others consented as the blazing sun was making the weather extremely hot and humid.

They checked into their rooms, immediately changed into their swimming costumes and rushed into the pool to beat the heat.

Kei and hikari challenged each other to a swimming race both of them in their competitive spirit.  
" hah kei will win as always" megumi said as if it was an obvious thing to them.  
She was relaxing on her chair with akira as she switched her vision to tadashi and ryuu who were checking out a girl except that ryuu was checking out her pekingeze dog ,"typical of ryuu" , jun and sakura were pretty much enjoying their company sharing a cold drink. Megumi observed the cute couple which kind of reminded of yahiro and her relationship back when they were dating, how he used to tease her for having such an addiction to chocolate and how she always ordered one chocolate smoothie for both of them to share it.  
"Megumi, MEGUMI!, snap out of it"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a concerned looking akira  
" Hey how did you get that bruise on your right hand. It looks really bad does it pain?"  
Megumi didnt know what to say as she genuinely didn't know so she made up an excuse  
" i..er...fell.. out of bed and got this bruise,it pains slightly"

"Do you really expect me to buy that meg?tell me the truth"

Megumi sighed and blurted out  
"Honestly i dont really know or remember, i have a feeling that something happened last night but somehow i can't seem to remember it.. then this morning my head was aching terribly and then i noticed this bruise and-"megumi stopped abrubtly as she glanced at a familiar figure walking towards her, eyes peering right at her and she found herself flinch when he came into recognizition.  
"Gasp! Yahiro!"

Akira gritted her teeth, apparently she knew that yahiro left her broken hearted. How he dared to show his face like this.

"What are you doing here" she hissed  
"I own this resort why would i not be here"He replied without losing his cool  
"What do you want yahiro"

"I need to talk to megumi, its important..its about last night"

Megumi's eyes widened with anxiousness and curiosity.  
She stood up and silently left with him to a quite place where no one would disturb them.

There they were facing each other uncomfortably.  
Megumi was nervous, anxious and happy at the same because she was dying to see Yahiro even after leaving her broken hearted. Yahiro stared intently at her for some time before his gaze shifted his eyes desperately searching for something till he stopped . She followed his gaze and looked down at her hand. He was staring at that deep bruise and then he did the most unexpected thing, he hugged her tighly and murmured

"thank the gods you're alive"  
(What do you mean i am alive) An astounded megumi thought which her wonder about last night... a memory she had today morning...a car crash?She wanted to know! the suspense was killing her...how did she get this bruise? What happened to that guy in the car. Could she've been a victim of that crash? If so then how did she escape? More importantly, what and how in the world does yahiro know all this? Questions flooded her mind and curiosity rose higher..

"What happened last night?"

_  
Do review and let me know of your thought and opinions, see you next time :) x


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo sorry for updating late. I had a really busy week so i couldn't give time to complete this chappie!  
So here you go :)))  
P.S. A massive thank you to kessilya and glittergamer for your reviews. Looking forward to more reviews. ^.^

* * *

"Tell me what happened that night?"

Yahiro took a deep breath and narrated as megumi knitted her eyebrows and listened to every word he spoke  
FLASHBACK

At the dead of the night, chilled breeze brushed past megumi face as she drived her posh porche to the bar.  
A few days back she had got an offer to sing slow romantic songs in that bar as work experience which she gladly accepted with the intension that some record label might notice her talent and hire her.  
She even had a few songs recorded with yahiro's help.  
He was always involved when it comes to her singing career and always offered his hand.  
A couple of minutes later she got a phone call from hikari who informed that tomorrow they are supposed to go to a holiday resort as it was weekend and a perfect way to hangout with friends.  
For her it might mean an excellent way to forget yahiro. With that in mind she agreed.  
She thought about her friends and the fact that they are meeting after such a long time made her feel pleasant. Its been months since graduation and they have not been in was there with her and now that he's gone she needs her friends more than ever.  
Only Akira knew of their break-up as she was the best in giving relationship did plan to inform the others too but it would just spoil their weekend getaway.  
At the bar she blissfully sang a couple of her originals and the lyrics described her life at the moment which was showered with praises and claps .She smiled and looked at her audience and a lavender haired boy caught her attention. Megumi was astonished on seeing him here and gave him a small glare in her mind. Hastily she went to get herself her usual cocktail-tequilla sunrise which was waiting for her at the table. She advanced to her stool and gave a sigh of relief.  
"What is yahiro doing here?"  
She said under her breath and now that she mention him he wasn't to be seen anywhere not even where she last saw him.  
He had this alert expression as if he had to deal with something extremely crucial.  
"I hope i don't run into him! "  
After having drunk her tequilla sunrise dizzyness started to approach her. Her vision was blurring slowly and her strength was weakening. Someone might've sneaked something in her got up and tried to walk steadily but the drink had a strong effect on her and she kept tumbling and losing her balance.

Meanwhile yahiro was struggling to see megumi in such a vulnerable state  
He felt the need to go to her but a hand gripped his arm firmly.  
"Patience yahiro, if anything bad happens we are here to protect we need to wait for is for the guy to show up. Im pretty sure he waiting for the right oppurtunity to kill her"  
Yahiro retorted back with a frown  
"I don't like this idea of yours, we are literally luring megumi into danger"  
"She is luring the guy into a trap and like i said we are keeping an eye on her, nothing will happen to when that guy gets caught he will be taken well care of.

"Woah wait!"

FLASHBACK END

" Did you just say you used me to lure someone who wants me dead. And just why is the person after me"  
Megumi outbursted into anger

" Megumi i didnt wanted to do this but it was the only way to get him out of his hiding."  
Yahiro spoke furthur,  
"This guy he threatened me to kill my girlfriend for revenge. So i broke up with you .And i followed you in case he knew you. Turns out that he already knows that you are my girlfriend and attacked you last night"

" And you never bothered to tell me?"  
Megumi gave him a sad look and yahiro's heart melted

"How long has this been going on? And why does he want revenge from you?"

"2 years back, i was a jerk- a rich spoiled brat. While driving home late after partying hard,i shouldn't have got drunk because i crashed my car with someone else's and it was the same guy who lost his girlfriend in that crash.I always regretted it and tried to forget it but a few days after the accident i got threats from him that he'll kill my girlfriend like how i did"

" You know what hurts me the most? Its the fact that you kept me in the dark this whole time and you lied to me, this is ridiculous"

Megumi sighed and was about to leave when yahiro questioned tentatively  
" where are you going ? You shouldn't be roaming alone now its unsafe"

"Well i certainly don't want to be here with a jerk like you so i am off to my room"

She was agitated beyond words.  
How can yahiro not tell her about something she should know about him. He lied to her this whole time.

She slammed the door shut and plunged on her bed drifting off to sleep.  
** "Megumi was walking shakily at the deserted street. She forgot her coat at the bar and and was trembling terribly with cold. She tightly held her shoulders and kept walking despite being drugged. It was gloomy but a source of light seemed to be heading close there was a screeching sound of a car that came catching great speed, she looked to her right and saw two headlights heading towards her and all of a sudden she was forcibly pushed by someone to the side of the road and her hand hit the pole violently and the car crashed into a tree that was some distance away. She looked up but her dizzyness took over and fainted before she could see her savior.**

Megumi got up and breathed heavily.

"Was y-yahiro the guy who saved me from the car accident!"Megumi muttered between breaths.  
Reality had hit her like lightning and it was worse than she expected...It could've been worse.

The door creaked open and a concerned yahiro stepped in hesitantly.

"Megumi i know you are really mad at me but please just let me stay with you till that guy is nabbed" yahiro begged her.  
Megumi declined his several pleadings and then he reluctantly said,  
"Fine, atleast allow me to have you guarded by my men"  
She knew there was no winning in this so she gave up  
" Fine, now leave"  
He left without any other word.

Megumi saddened a bit and went for a nice cold shower to get ready for her part time job-to sing at the bar.  
She promised herself to not get drunk again as last time it almost cost her life.  
Her watch struck 6 , it was evening and she couldn't find her car keys.  
The only option left was to walk, she obviously won't ask yahiro to drop her.

The moon shone overhead. It was turning gloomy and derelict and she felt like she had been walking for hours. Part of her wished she had asked yahiro to drop her.  
As the lane was tranquil and very few people were present sound of footsteps amplified into her ears .She anticipated that she was being followed.  
Turning her face to her side she peered behind her and saw a man walking in the same direction as her's.  
Fear struck her and to verify if he is a rapist or something she crossed the road a couple of times but he kept following. Now she was completely sure that he was indeed a rapist waiting for a right oppurtunity to grab her and do who-knows-what with her.  
A panicstruck megumi fastened her pace and looked back to see him walking faster, her eyes widened with fear but before she could start running a dark figure emerged from nowhere from the front and she collided into him. Megumi shrieked loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

S'okay here you go with the new chapter people.I have added two new characters to the story so i'll upload kevin keller's picture if you want me to. I would really appreciate if you review and critisize if you want to.:) its cool! :) x

P.S btw kessilya FYI this is "yahimegu" so make sure to critisize my chapter like how i did so we can get even :p :D

* * *

The peace and calm atmosphere of the deserted lane was soon disturbed as in the middle of the road a young girl fought for her virtue while constantly screaming for help. Some lights illuminated from houses nearby but noone seemed to come to rescue the poor girl.  
The figure towered over her and grabbed her shoulders firmly as she kept screaming for someone to rescue her from his clutches.

"Lay your hands off me jerk Let. Me. Go!"between that she punched and kicked him within his hold.

"Heeeelp"

"Megumi its me yahiro,calm down now will you?"  
Yahiro tried to sound calm but he ended up shouting at her.

"What!"

Megumi stopped struggling, gazed at him and backed off immedietly upon realising who he was. It was surprising and coincidence how yahiro always rescues her in times of trouble. And how she was secretly glad to see yahiro here.

Megumi was heading towards him and yahiro thought she was about to hug him but it was answered by a punch on the arm.  
"Oww what was that for?"

"You really had to scare me like that?" Megumi spoke sarcastically to which yahiro thought that the old megumi is back.

"Sorry" he chuckled

Megumi springed on him and hugged him hard making yahiro as content as ever. He was fighting the urge to kiss her as it had been a long time being apart from her. He rested his head on her shoulder and sniffed and savoured the irresistible smell from her long brown hair.  
Realising that yahiro is sniffing her hair megumi flinched and backed away as she remembered their break up and the fight following that. Even though the break up was fake she still didn't like the idea of getting back together considering that he lied and hid all the important things about him from her that she as a girlfriend should know.

Conversely yahiro was in seventh heaven when he was hugged by looked extremely beautiful at night as the moon lit her terrified face. She looked helpless yet she was brave enough to stand up to what she thought was an side of megumi made him admire her even more. He wished that this moment would last longer when she abrubtly ended the hug.

"Oh god i was so scared, i am so relieved its you and i thought you're a-wait where's that guy who was following me all along?"

Yahiro cleared his throat and pointed to the person behind megumi. She turned back and let out a small shriek when she saw him standing right behind her.

"Megumi meet hiroshi your stalker also known as your bodyguard. He will be following you everywhere you go and won't let anyone come near you at all."

"Thats why he was following me all the way"megumi was dumbfounded at the whole situation. Then it struck her, the talk she had with yahiro this evening about having a bodyguard.

Embarrassement washed over her face as she blurted out which sounded more like a command.  
"Just don't invade my privacy and keep some distance from me"  
with that said megumi left and hiroshi followed her leaving a dejected yahiro behind.  
"No thank you?"

"That was fantastic!" Megumi stared at the man coming towards her a smirk plastered on his face. His face was not bad to look at. Who is she kidding he was handsome for sure. And his smile was genuine and charming too. Megumi found herself drooling at short hair as brown as her's waved over his head exposing more of his features. His chocolate brown eyes added to his overall handsome face. His appearance was far from kempt it was more like a rugged rockstar look which gave an idea that he is probably a- singer?

Megumi stood blank but her grip on the mike tightened with nervousness as he came closer

"Hey gorgeous you might know me as the famous singer Kevin Keller."the man brimmed with self-confidence as he leaned towards her

"Sorry i dont know you!"

The man was taken aback  
"You don't know me? Ahh well nevermind, i am kevin keller, Im a singer and my songs are loved all around the world. Can i have a word with you alone?"he asked glaring at her bodyguard who was way to close which bothered him.

Megumi sensed that its about her singing career and looked in the eye to her bodguard trying to assure him that there's no harm"

"Yes sure!"

They both entered his vanity van. It was cool and funky and had everything she imagined it to be like. A mixture of spacious cozy and swanky. She made it a point to own a vanity van when she becomes a famous singer someday.  
Kevin plunged on his bean bag and told megumi to do the same.

"Okay so let me hit it straight to the point, how about you partner with me and record a music album? I heard your voice and its truly amazing. You have a good oppurtunity to become a singer. Think about it"

Unable to hold it any longer megumi jumped in great delight.  
"No need to think, i would love to, i always wanted to"

"Just one crucial thing, you have to join me on our official tour for like one month.I'll let you know the details tomorrow okay?"

"Yesss"

"Noooo"

Yahiro lurched forward eyes burning with jealously and fists clenched tightly ready for a smack on the face of the person who is making a move on his megumi.

"She's not going anywhere with you"  
his temper began to grow which displayed in his loud harsh voice.

Yahiro held her hand and pulled her out rather forcefully out of the vanity van while megumi was reluctant to go.

"Hey i didn't catch your name!" Kevin exclaimed

"Megumi there's no way im letting you tour alone for a month with HIM!"

"Got it!"

Yahiro let loose of her hand after getting out of the van

" Yahiro please, you know i always wanted this, just let me go on this tour"

"No!"

"You're not the boss of me, its my life and i am taking a stand"

" you are naive"

"And who are you to tell me what i should do"  
Megumi immediately regretted what she said as yahiro moved back pretty shaken. She could see a tinge of hurt in his lavender eyes.

"Yahiro i-"

"Its okay, your right, its your life your decisions,live it the way you want to. I won't interfere anymore"  
Yahiro left disheartened and megumi looked down in despair.

"Why is life so cruel?, i mean just when i get this lifetime oppurtunity someone has to come and oppose it"  
Hiroshi patiently listened to her and nodded

"Do you think im making a wrong decision?"megumi faced towards hiroshi

"No not at all, you have done what anyone in your place would've done, but i think that you should talk and discuss with your parents and close friends to know their view on it, how they feel on it"

"Hmm your right, but why does yahiro object to it? Its not like he doesn't support my singing career,infact he would encourage me" megumi looked down in desperation.

"Uhm according to me its somewhat related to you touring for one month with a guy beside yahiro and then the feelings that arises, if you know what i mean cough!"

Megumi rapidly blushed at that moment showing that she understood what he meant

"You mean he's..jealous?"

"No...probably yes, um i am the last person you should be talking to you about these topics so,excuse me for sometime"

"Sigh i guess i should really talk with my family and decide"

Kevin keller was lying on his couch lost in his own dreams when someone interrupted.

" hey sorry to intrude"

Kevin jerked upright trying to act cool unfortunately he failed to do so as he stumbled midway.

" Hey babe,no worries so whats the matter?"

"Listen, i need some time to reconsider your offer"

"Sure babe anything else you need?" disappointment hit him but he managed to shove it away from his face.

"No thanks"

megumi was about to leave when a hand blocked her pathway  
Megumi's heart was throbbing at how uncomfortably close kevin was as his narrow chocolate brown eyes stared right into her big hazelnut eyes.

"Hey if that lavender head is stopping you from going to this tour then don't listen to him,you are very talented don't let it go to waste,its your life your-"

"I'll let you know my decision by tomorrow" she bolted outside the van.

At the saiga mansion

Yahiro was never that heartbroken before. Not even when akira dumped him. This girl made his heart do flip-flop, his mood enlightened at her presence and he could be himself when he was with her. She was like a positive vibe to him. Hearing these words from her just depressed him. Now he felt as heartbroken as megumi was when they were broken up. It was safe to say that he could feel her.


End file.
